The pipe industry produces thousands of linear feet of steel, cast iron, and plastic pipe each day. A substantial quantity of this pipe is coated internally as a part of the production process. Whether the pipe is coated or uncoated, most metallic pipe must be cleaned internally and at the spigot end to remove burrs and other imperfections. A number of systems have been used to attempt to clean the interior of the piping. Typically a lance will be mounted for axial movement into and out of the pipe and will carry grinding rocks or wire brushes or a combination of rocks and brushes. Normally, the grinding members, regardless of the type are rotated on or with the lance such that they are urged against the interior of the pipe, which is also rotating to smooth or finish the inside of the pipe. Accordingly, motors and belts to drive the rotating grinders must be maintained and replaced to keep the equipment running. Special lances with special heads must be produced to support and rotate the reamer rocks or brushes, and special bearings for the lances must be provided. All of these components are somewhat sacrificial in that the rocks and brushes are soon worn away, and the motors, belts, lances, and bearings all must be maintained and replaced. The cost of maintenance and repair is huge. In a typical installation where eight lances and reamers are used to process pipe, the cost of the first day's operation of the installation is in excess of $14,000.00. The cost of operation of an eight reamer facility over the course of a year could exceed $1,000,000.00. In addition to the cost factors, rotating reaming devices are extremely noisy and thus present workplace hazards which are becoming increasingly difficult to justify.